


Louder than a Lion

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fables - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Mornings are evil and should be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I recognize that,” Mercy says one morning, seemingly out of the blue</p>
<p>She glances up, slowly. Gives a confused blink. She had a late night last night – due <i>entirely</i> to Mercy, and her far too talented hands – and so she’s still not exactly firing on all cylinders. Plus, it’s most definitely morning and <i>she’s</i> most definitely not a morning person. Can’t really blame a girl for being a bit taken aback in the face of all those barriers, “uh… What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than a Lion

“I recognize that,” Mercy says one morning, seemingly out of the blue

She glances up, slowly. Gives a confused blink. She had a late night last night – due _entirely_ to Mercy, and her far too talented hands – and so she’s still not exactly firing on all cylinders. Plus, it’s most definitely morning and _she’s_ most definitely not a morning person. Can’t really blame a girl for being a bit taken aback in the face of all those barriers, “uh… What?”

“That,” Mercy, who is most certainly a morning person and most certainly _perverse_ as a result, only smirks and points – at a painting on the wall, old and wrinkled and hung up in case of surprise parental visit (and wouldn’t they just be _thrilled_ if they decided to spring one on her now. Hey ma, hey pa – guess who’s decided to explore bisexuality with a hot, possibly evil lackey!) “the picture. I recognize it from my childhood, I think. Or, at least, I recognize the _story_. My mother used to tell it to me, before- you know.”

It takes her a long moment, of blurry-eyed squinting because she doesn’t even have her _contacts_ in yet for Christ’s sake, before she gets even a fraction of what Mercy’s on about. And when she does, she half considers just going back to bed and calling this morning a complete washout.

“It’s a fable, isn’t it?” She resists the urge, albeit narrowly. She’s never allowed Mercy to win before, and she’s not about to start now, “the lion, of course, and the- vole?”

“The lion and the mouse,” Mercy corrects, and – maybe she’s not _quite_ so weirdly sinful after all – gracefully refrains from rolling her eyes, “the lion caught the mouse, as I recall, but then mercifully let it go. And in return the mouse, later on, saved the lion from the hunters.”

She stares for a long second, confused. Mercy hasn’t rolled her eyes, but she’s still feeling dizzy “…So?”

“It always interested me, as a kid,” Mercy offers easily, and gives her a little smile – somehow she gets the sense that there are double meanings going on in this conversation, somehow the urge to throw a pillow right at Mercy’s ugly mug is strong within her, “the value of mercy, the motivations of the lion, the personalities of the lion and the mouse… It was fascinating.”

She stares for another moment, still confused.

“Fascinating,” Mercy only repeats, eyeing the pillow as if she’s read her mind, and smiles all the wider.

…It’s far too early for this. She gives in to temptation, chucks the pillow right at Mercy’s head and staggers to her feet with a drawn-out yawn. Just as her parents would’ve wanted it, “I’m gonna take a shower. If Kent calls, tell him I’m _dead_.”

Mercy only catches the pillow. Smirks, yet again.


End file.
